


In A Heartbeat

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Decisions, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt Stephen Strange, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: When Tony Stark stumbles into the Sanctum dying, Stephen does everything in his power to save his lover. Anything, always.





	1. Anything

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻/奇异铁】In A Heartbeat/心跳一瞬](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558820) by [Clover_cherik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik)



> Sooo… um this was not what I planned, it just kind of slipped out? Sorry not sorry. Also I seem to have an odd obsession with hurt Stephen. Anyway! Hope you guys enjoy!

   Stephen Strange was so very tired. The tremble in his hands were the most pronounced they had been since before Kamar-Taj, his heart was beating rapidly as though a marathon had been run, his bones ached, and his body creaked as he lowered himself into the chair next to the bed. But far worse then these physical ailments were the ones gone unseen. As he watched each concerned visitor stand in silence, he wondered how they could not see. How they could not know that Stephen was not simply trying to save their friend, their leader. No, he had taxed himself to the end of his strength in an effort to save his own bloody heart.

   Tony Stark had stumbled into the foyer of his Sanctuary exactly on time for a promised outing, that Stephen apparently needed to clear his head or something. But instead of meeting him with a signature grin, it had been an ashen face, blood splattered clothes, broken bones, and a crumbling Ironman suit. The Doctor was ashamed to admit that he froze, only for a moment, but still. He had caught the falling man and had opened a portal directly to a long-forgotten bedroom. There he had struggled against panic as he saw the man he loved begin to die, his mind abandoning the Sorcerer to memories of Titan, to the last time he had seen the man so near his end.

   Then Stephen began to work. Spell after spell treating symptoms without knowledge of the cause, until finally, nearly thirty minutes later Wong found them. He had never been more grateful for the man’s ability to maintain his stoicism as he got to work without a word, taking over for Stephen after jotting down a series of books to be used. As he raced to study and learn what had happened he tried to ignore the increasing ache in heart, the warning jokes Tony would make about Stephen over-working himself, taking risks. Now it appeared Stephen should have been the one issuing the warnings.

   At some point during his haze he heard a shocked inhale. Peter. He had forgotten he was meant to visit that day. He was the only Avenger who knew of their relationship, understood their need to have something for themselves for awhile. To Stephen’s infinite shame he couldn’t face the boy, and so he took over for Wong and let the man cover the explanations.

   By then Tony’s heart was beating a hectic rhythm but at least it was his own, no longer needing the support of a spell. His superficial wounds were gone, his broken bones slowly knitting themselves back together. Yet, Stephen knew there was something wrong, and as each hour ticked by the sickening feeling grew as his exhaustion became more pronounced.

   Then visitors began to arrive, Avengers he hadn’t seen since the battle, and Stephen almost broke as though he were expected to entertain guests at a funeral. It seemed the only explanation to their silence. Of course, there was always Peter, shooing people out, concerned eyes drawn toward where Tony lay silent and motionless, and even toward himself much to Stephen’s annoyance.

   Stephen, in his haze, had begun to realize that the only reason he was able to function was the work. He had done the same after Christine, hiding from guilt and pain in every precise surgical maneuver, successful operation. This too was no different, with every steady hand movement, each carefully controlled spell. When they hit hour ten whispers began to arise around him which he soundly ignored. Hearing words like rest and let me help leaving him angry, even as fear began to spark in Peter’s eyes as though he cared whether Stephen was the one to live over his pseudo father. But they didn’t understand, couldn’t. As long as Tony’s heart continued to beat its irregular rhythm, as long as his body told Stephen _I can take it_ , then the Doctor would keep going too. He owed that much to the man he loved.

   And so, he trudged along as sweat dripped down his brow, until he was working on instinct and not knowledge, until on hour fourteen he began to see colour arise in Tony’s face, felt whatever ancient foreign thing that had nestled itself inside the man seep away under Stephen’s constant attack. The moment he sank into that armchair Wong took over, his own eyes wide and unseeing as he examined Tony.

   For the first time, Strange realized he hadn’t been standing on his own for hours, it had been the cloak doing all the work. By the way it furled around him, it was clear it was as concerned as Peter and Wong had been about his waning strength. Still he did not care, watching as each spell as it came to fruition showing a healing Tony, even as Peter knelt by his side trying to get his attention.

   Perhaps he should focus on the boy, the fear in his voice grating on Stephen’s fried nerves, but if he did that it wouldn’t be long until they coaxed him out of the room to sleep, until he be given reprieve in a dreamless world. Unacceptable, was his only thought. He hadn’t earned it yet.

   “He’s healing swiftly,” Wong’s voice, heavy and concerned, “Strange, what did you do?”

   “Everything,” Stephen whispered through cracked lips, unaware he had been growing steadily thirsty, “Everything I could.”

   “What does that mean?!” Peter demanded, standing to face Wong eyes darting between the three men in the room.

   Wong didn’t seem to hear him, starring at the other Sorcerer with wide horrified eyes. Stephen didn’t bother to meet them for long, instead looking back at Tony, his chest where the arc reactor shone brightly and arched with each breath.

   “Stephen you didn’t.”

   “Of course, I did.”

   “What is going on!” Peter cried finally, abandoning his attempts with Wong. He swung back to Stephen and to the man’s shock, gripped his hand. “Dr. Strange please tell me you didn’t hurt yourself for him.”

   So much concern, it was giving him a migraine. Peter should be happy that Tony would live a long and healthy life, well…if he didn’t constantly put himself in harm’s way. As for Strange, it wasn’t as though shortening his own life meant much, He was already due to live a ridiculously long time as his powers grew.

   “Its alright Peter, we are all going to be ok now.” The assurance sounded false even to his own ears, perhaps it was how raspy and raw his voice had become.

   “Reverse it.”

   Stephen stiffened, glaring at Wong, but unfortunately too spent to stand. “No.”

   “You don’t know what you’ve done.”

   Peter’s eyes began darting again, “If Wong thinks its dangerous…maybe-”

   “ _NO!_ ” Stephen managed to snarl. They didn’t understand, and he didn’t have time to explain it. He could see Wong gearing up for a fight that the Doctor worried he would lose. The Librarian opened his mouth to likely yell when a low groan sounded from the bed.

   With a cry of “Mister Stark!” Peter was at the bedside before a full sound even emitted.

   For his own part Stephen felt every inch of himself relax for the first time since Tony stumbled into the Sanctuary, eyes taking in every detail of Tony’s slowly opening his eyes. With a shaky breath full of emotion, he felt his own eyes begin to water. He was alive.

   Wong too had turned back to the bed, but the angry hunched shoulders promised their conversation wasn’t over. Tony was becoming more cognitive by the moment, his face morphing to confusion as they took in first Peter, holding his hand and speaking a mile a minute, then Wong, imposing and silent over the bed. His eyes kept moving and Stephen stifled a smile, knowing he was searching for him.

   It took a few minutes but finally they settled on him, but instead of the grin or even sarcastic remark he had hoped for, his eyes had widened in shock, his brow furrowing in fear as he looked at him. Hmm, he must look much worse then he thought.

   “Stephen?” Quiet, scared.

   Suddenly everyone’s attention was back on the Sorcerer much to his dismay. He had hoped once Tony opened his eyes to sleep for a decade or two. But Wong and Peter were kneeling in front of him again, anger seemingly forgotten as water and sandwiches were summoned. Peter was frantically whispering about how he needed to slow his breathing, didn’t he know that wasn’t the proper technique here. A hand on his forehead, more mumbling, water being shoved in his face. Still he chose to watch Tony who was looking better by the moment, even if the fear in his eyes was growing.

   “ _Listen_.” A sharp command stealing his focus suddenly. It was Wong blocking his view now, “You need to go into meditation, you were not prepared for the spell you used. If we don’t stabilize you in the next hour you will not survive.”

   Uh, he didn’t know that. When he offered some of his life force to Tony he had known it would cut short his life, but he was certain it would only be a few years in his relatively long life to come. He supposes reading some fine print would be wise in the future.

   “Stephen,” Even his voice was improving, “Do whatever Wong said, please.” How could he deny him?

   With a smile, Stephen took in Tony’s newly healed and vibrant face of health, “I love you, sorry you had to wake up like this?”

   A crooked grin, that’s what he wanted to see, “I recall waking up in much worse situations,” It was true, but his eyes betrayed how close this came to his worst. Another punch to his heart.

   “Strange.” Urgency now, Peter holding his hand. Closing his eyes Stephen gratefully fell into a meditative state where nothing would disturb him.


	2. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen thinks it was worth the risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, obsessed with hurt/exhausted Stephen.

   When Stephen came too, gently coaxed from his meditation by Wong he felt as though he had missed a year. His body no longer ached, his throat did not feel parched, his exhaustion had fallen back some. His limbs still felt lethargic and he was now lying down in a bed instead of a chair, the cloak wrapped protectively over sweats and a t-shirt. His instinct was to immediately look for Tony, but there was no urgency, confident that his last memory of his grinning face meant he was fine enough.

   Instead he carefully followed Wong’s instructions, as though they weren’t already memorized, to come out of a deep meditation. When he fully felt like he was back in himself he allowed his eyes to wander, smiling when the first thing he saw was a passed-out Peter, hugging his school bag.

   A gentle pressure on his arm and Stephen turned to Tony. His heart skipped a beat as he looked at the man, he looked healthier then he had in a long time, even before the accident. Tony’s own gaze was analytical as it examined him, eyes darting to Wong on the other side of the bed for confirmation of his well-being. It was cute.

   “Hey.” Tony whispered, he was on his knees next to the bed, gently holding his hand. “Are you with us Steph?”

   He nodded and took a minute to find his voice, he felt so incredibly relaxed, he didn’t need to explain if the expression on Tony’s face was any indication, soft and warm. Wong must have filled him in.

   “I’m alright.”

   “Are you?” Wong’s voice, hard and warning.

   With way too, much effort he turned his head to look at him, meeting his eyes with a look that he hoped conveyed both his well-being and the fact that this should be discussed in private. It passed silently between them, until Wong suddenly gave a short nod, eyes sad and understanding.

   “I will be outside, if you need _anything_ , call for me.” He left through the door and Stephen found himself wondering if the other Avengers were still there.

   “Stephen.”

   He turned back to Tony and worked to squeeze his hand slightly.

   “Stephen what happened?” The fear was back, clearly no one had explained. Thank god.

   “I was hoping you would tell me that. Showing up all bloodied and broken,” he uttered a half chuckle which made Tony raise an eyebrow, “Scared me half to death.”

   Tony groaned and dropped his head into the mattress for a minute and Stephen tried not grin.

   But when he raised his head his expression had gone serious, “Not funny Stephen. When I woke up…you looked like you were standing on death’s door politely waiting for an invitation.”

   “That does sound like me,”

   Tony shook his head, “Its not supposed to be, you promised me remember?”

   Stephen was surprised by the sudden desperation in his voice. as though Stephen actually needed to be reminded of his promise not to willingly die thousands of times again, or even once if it could be helped. Still that was hardly fair, because he also recalled Tony making a promise before his.

   “I seem to recall that going both ways Tony.”

   He paled slightly, “It wasn’t intentional, you can’t overwork yourself like that just because-”

   “Just because what?” Stephen interrupted, eyes narrowing. “You were minutes away from dying Tony, _minutes._ Everything I did was to keep your heart beating and I’m sorry you don’t like how I did it-”

   A sound broke him off. Peter had shifted in his sleep drawing both of their attention. Maybe it was cruel, but he couldn’t help it.

   “Did you want me to let Peter watch you die while I just stood there doing nothing?”

   Tony’s jaw clenched, “That isn’t the point! I don’t want you getting hurt because of me.”

   Stephen let out a sigh, relaxing more firmly into the pillows feeling more exhaustion creeping up. He had expected he would need to sleep properly soon, but the action drew Tony’s attention and suddenly he was back on alert.

   “Stephen what’s wrong?” He waved it away.

   “I didn’t get hurt because of you Tony. I got hurt because of me, it was my choice to save you. Can you honestly say you wouldn’t do the same for me?” He was betting on Tony not actually knowing what he had done, there would be time for that later.

   “In a heartbeat.” He answered automatically, not even processing the question. Then his brow furrowed, and Stephen laughed.

   It caused him to wince, the migraine was apparently searching to make a return. Tony reached up to cup his face eyes inspecting. “What do you need love? Honest this time.”

   Stephen let his eyes flutter a little, “Just sleep.”

   Without a word to prompt him Stephen felt the bed dip as Tony clambered on, he peeked with one eye, watching as Tony settled next to him. He stretched his body along the Sorcerer’s, threw a leg over his, rested his head on his chest and reached around his waist to keep a firm hold of him, the cloak shifting to the Sorcerer's other side. Stephen smiled, and with effort leaned down to kiss the top of Tony’s head. The man responded instantly, turning his head up and stretching to meet his lips.

   As their lips touched Stephen could feel Tony’s unasked questions from the sense of desperation coming from the other man, the way he hesitated to pull away, arms tightening around him. Distantly he thought he should feel guilty about not telling Tony the truth, but he was already fading by then.

   “Stephen, please just tell me what you did.” He whispered, voice sounding almost broken and scared, “Peter and Wong were so worried, and you can be stupid sometimes. I love you so much and I can’t stand the thought of what you might have done.”

   He wished he could fight against the anchor that was steadily pulling him under but as it was all he could do was mutter, distorted and strained, “Nothing, just you, always, anything.” Stephen figured it was close enough to his promise he made so long ago, close enough to every truth he’s needed to live by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next two drabbles coming tomorrow involves the cloak in one and very poor math in the other.  
> Please let me know what you thought of this one, if any of you like it I'd be willing to sprinkle more stuff like this in with my other light-hearted prompts :)

**Author's Note:**

> I swear on my life the next two will be light-hearted short drabbles.   
> Please let me know what you think though! feedback is the highlight of my day :)


End file.
